iCan't take it
by AmandaEmily118
Summary: Third part to Another iLost my mind speculation and iDate Sam and Freddie. So read those first!
1. Chapter 1

**Longest chapter ever! I loveee this chapter!**

**5 reviews? Please :)**

**So I am officaily taking suggestions for what to do with the rest of this story. More fluff/less fluff?**

**Should Sam and Freddie fight and break up quickly or after a couple more cute chapters?**

**I'm also taking requests for what my new story should be. **

**So if you have any idea's regarding this story (and iLove you) or future stories, tell me in you review or PM me**.

"Hey girls." Freddie greeted us. "Hey." Carly smiled. "Hiya." I replied. "Why do you look so... I don't know..Sad?" Carly asked.

"I don't look sad." Freddie replied. "Yeah, you do." Carly said. "Sam looks sad too!" Freddie replied. I slapped him. I didn't want to slap him, but people were watching..and it seemed like the Sam kinda thing to do. "Sam! What is your problem!" Freddie screamed, that little vain in his neck popping up. Ahhh he looks so hot right now...

"Cause I can!" I screamed back. "That was the bell. I'm going to get to class." Carly said. "All right, I'll be late." I replied.

"When arn't you late?" Carly said walking away. Freddie started walking away, I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the janitors closet. "What the he-" Freddie started, but I cut him off by kissing him. Like full out kissing him.

"Sam...Sam...Sam! Stop with the kissing!" Freddie screamed. "What's wrong?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"You just slapped me like less than 10 minutes ago. Now your kissing me...Wait that is kinda normal behavior for you." He said.

"Yeah...Look, I'm sorry I..Ya know...Slapped you. I just did that because I wanted everyone to keep thinking we hated eachother." I explained. "But we don't." He said. "Speak for yourself." I laughed. "Ok, seriously though. This has got to stop we need to tell people were dating." He replied. "Arn't you worried people will judge you for dating me?" I asked.

"So? It's my choice who I date. Since when does Sam Puckett care what people think." He said.

"I don't." I replied. "That's my girl." Freddie smiled. "Lets get to class." I told him.

*After School, Freddie POV.*

"Hey, Freddo!" Gibby smiled walking up to me. " Hey." I replied. "Wanna go get smoothies?" He asked. Awww...Man I feel bad. I already promised Sam I would hang out with her after school. "Uh, I've already got plans I'm sorry man." I replied.

"Again? Dude, are you ever going to not have plans?" Gibby asked. "Yeah...Just it's complicated. "I'll see you later." I said.

*At home, Next day.*

"Mom...Mom...That's all the cloud block I need today." I told her. "Fine, go over and hang with your delinquent friends." She says. "There not delinquents!" I scream. "It's like you don't even love me!" She replies. "Bye." I say shutting the door.

*Knock, Knock.*

*Gibby POV*

"Hi, Mrs. Benson! Is Freddie home?" I asked her. "No. He is with Carly and Samantha. Again. Can I help you?" She replies.

"No, I was just going to see if Freddie could hang out today. He's been blowing me off for like the past three months." I explained. "I see, something is wrong with my little Freddie-bear. He doesn't seem to be himself." She replied.

"Well, I see. Maybe we could be some help to eachother." I suggested. "How?" She asked.

"Well I could spy on him. See what's going on. He said he had plans tonight." I told her. "Alright. Here I can track Fredward with my tracking device..."

*Carly's house. Freddie POV*

"Sam's almost ready. She'll be down in like 2 minutes." Carly told me. "Ok." I said. "Where are you taking her?" Carly asked.

"Petrosini's. She loves that place." I replied. "Here I am! Lets go freddison!" Sam said, dragging me out the door.

*Back to Gibby POV*

"It says he is at...Petrosini's. What is he doing there?" Mrs. Benson said.

"I don't know, but Gibby's going to find out." I replied, walking out the door.

"Let me go with you!" Mrs. Benson screamed running out the door with him.

*At the resteraunt*

"I forgot to bring money. How are we going to spy?" Mrs. Benson asked me. Hmm she had a point.

"I'll spy and..meet you in that closet, after I figure out what's going on?" I suggested. "All right." She agreed.

*Sam POV*

Mmmm, I love this place! The lasagna is soooo good!

"Can you believe we've been dating three whole months?" Freddie asked me.

"No! I mean, I honestly thought we would fight way to much to last this long." I replied.

*Gibby POV*

Are Sam and Freddie on a date? Nooo that can not be. I snapped a few pictures of them before and after there date. They stood up and leaned in and kissed for a good 4 minutes. I can't believe this. I took a picture of them kissing. So this is why Freddie has been ditching me, he's in love with Sam!

Should I tell Mrs. Benson? Maybe Carly, Sam or Freddie will tell me before then. There is probably a reason this has been kept a secret right? Does Carly even know? I thought we were all friends? I should wait to see if Carly and Freddie tell me...Then if they don't I'll tell Mrs. Benson.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I love getting reviews, and it make's me update faster...**

**5 reviews for the next chapter please!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's short. I know. I'm sorry. I reallllllyyyy need idea's for what to write next with this story! **

**Should they break up in the next chapter? **

**Thanks for all the reviews (Even the negative one)! I'm sorry if anyone feels I am being OOC, I'm trying not to.**

**Hmmm considering I don't have the next chapter wrote...how about 10 more reviews? Please, it would be soooo appreciated! If you have any idea's PLEASE tell me, so I can write and upload faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly? Do you? No? Then shut up.**

"Gibby, did you find out anything?" Mrs. Benson asked. "Um..No. Freddie was just in there with Sam..And Carly. Probably celebrating there uh friendship." I told her. Well that wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh. I guess we didn't really find out much then did we?" She replied. Oh I found out something alright. "No, I guess we didn't. What a shame." I replied

"Yes, it is. I will see you later Gibby." She said, walking to her car. Wait, she's my ride. Awww pickles.

*Later that day, Sam POV*

"So Puckett, did you have a good time?" Freddie smiled. "Yeah, suprisingly." I replied. "Good." He smirked and leaned down to kiss me. Ahh the boy is such a good kisser. Where did he learn to kiss like that?

I mean it's not like he has much expirence, besides me...and Carly. Ugh, Carly. I've been worrying lately about that. What if Freddie still loves her? I mean he can't, right?

Freddie Loves me. He does. Well he's never auctully said it, besides during that fight. I don't think he meant it then though.

He's to nerdy to just say something like I love you, he would want to make it special. He can't still love Carly, can he?

I pulled away from the kiss. "Uh, Freddie?" I said. "Yeah?" He smiled. Gosh, I Love that smile. "You..like me, right?" I asked, sitting down on the couch. "What kind of a question was that? Of course I like you! Your my girlfriend, Sam." He smirked.

"What about..Carly?" I asked. "What about Carly?" He asked, looking seriously confused. "You used to like her." I replied.

"Sam, we've been over this. I don't love Carly. You are the only girl I care about like that. What brought this on?" He asked.

"I dunno, just thinking...Your right.I shouldn't have brought it up." I awnsered. Just then Gibby walked in. "Hey, guys! I just came over because... I uh wanted to spend time with you." Gibby smiled. That's weird, well it is Gibby.

"Uh, alright. Carly's upstairs...I'll go get her." Freddie replied. "So Sam..How's your life been I don't know the last three months?" Gibby said.

"Uh, good." I said. "Got anything interesting or shocking you would like to tell me?" Gibby said. "Um..No not really." I said.

"You sure about that? Like I don't know. Maybe you recently bought a horse with someone...?" Gibby asked. "Umm I don't really know what your implying...but no. Leave. Please. Bye Gibby." I replied. Pushing him out the door.

"Where's Gibby?" Carly asked, coming down the stairs. "He had to leave." I replied, getting a peppy cola from the fridge.

"Oh well what did he want?" She asked. "Something about me buying a horse. Look, I don't really know." I told her. "What?" She smiled. "I don't know." I repeated. "Where's Freddie?" I asked. "Upstairs. Working on some iCarly thing." She said.

"Oh." I replied. "Why do you look so upset?" She asked. "I'm not..upset." I told her. Ok, so that was kinda a lie.

"Yeah, you are. What's wrong? Is it Freddie?" She asked me all in a rush. "No..well kinda.." I said. "What did he do? He didn't look upset." Carly asked. Wow she sure did have a lot of questions, didn't she?

"It's just...I'm kinda worried he might still have feelings for another girl." I told her, she didn't need to know it's her.

"Freddie Loves you! He would never have feelings for another girl! You are the only girl Freddie Loves!" Carly yelled. "He's never said that!" I told her. "Yeah, he has! After that fight remember?" She replied.

"That doesn't count." I said. "Why doesn't it?" She asked. " Cause if Fredpuss meant it he would have made a big deal about saying it." I told her. "Well...you do have a point." Carly said.

"I know! So obviously he didn't mean it." I wispered. "Well maybe he did." Carly responded.

"No, he didn't." I said. "Well, you Love him right?" Carly asked. Did I? I can't Love a nub. Like him, yeah. But love?

"Um..." I replied. "Sam, I know it's scary to put your feelings out there..." Carly started to say. "Nice, that's exactly what Freddie said to me at the lock-in. Before I kissed him." I smiled. "Awww!" Carly sqealed.

"Oh, well I'm going to leave. I'll see you later. Tell Freddie to text me." I smiled walking out the door.

*Gibby POV*

So Sam didn't admit anything. That's not really shocking I guess. Well if they don't tell me, I have to tell Mrs. Benson.

**I like this chapter, do you?**

**What's next:**

**I think the break up.**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	3. Auther note

Alright, so I would still like to have 3 more reviews before I update. I do not have the next chapter finished yet.

I need your guys help with a few things.

1) You guys seemed to like the whole Sam being worried about Freddie and Carly. So what things do you want Sam to bring up when her and Freddie further discuss it in the next chapter?

2) Are there any other things you guys would like Sam and Freddie to bring up (From past, or future) that they can discuss?

I have the main idea for this chapter, I just need these little things. I'll still write the chapter, even without input. It will be shorter.

Coming next in the story:

Sam and Freddie Break up, but they do get back together. Gibby tells Mrs. Benson, she freaks.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I took so long to update. My computer is weird, and seems to go off randomly ever like 10 minutes. **

**I tried to incorparate everyone's idea's into this story. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**How about 7 more reviews (30 total)? **

**Disclaimer: I don't iCarly, if I owned iCarly I would have a nicer computer.**

"This is nice." Freddie smiled. We were sitting on the fire escape. Our fire escape. Just sitting, listening to music.

"Yeah..." I replied. "What's wrong? You've been acting all weirded than normal." He said. "Thanks." I say. Truth is, I'm still nervous about a lot of things. Carly, mostly.

"Seriously, Sam. Tell me." Freddie pushed. "Ugh, fine. You win." I groaned.

"So?" He smiled. "Remember the other day...When I questioned you about Carly...?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said. "Well, it's just kinda been buggin me. I mean, you were in Love with her for like 4 years. How does that just end overnight? I saw you two dancing, I saw you guys kiss! How could you just forget about that the minute I come along?"

I asked him. "Sam, you know I don't love Carly! Your my girlfriend not her. I broke up with Carly. Not just because you wanted me to either." Freddie insisted. "Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Are you..uh..jealous...of Carly...?" He asked me.

"No...well not really. She just always had whoever she wanted..and I didn't." I replied. Wow, that was hard to admit.

"Sam, you don't have to feel that way." He smiled. "Your right." I smiled back. "Remember the last time we were out here?" Freddie smirked. "Yeah..all to well." I replied. "Yeah, I think we both had a pretty good first kiss." He smiled.

"Awkward, but good." I smirked. "So...remember Melanie? My sister?" I asked him. "Yeah...So she is real..?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Why did you go out with her? If you didn't like me then why did you go on a date, with someone you thought was me." I smirked. "Uh, I don't know. Oh look at what time it is." Freddie changed the sunject. Nerd.

I just looked at him, confused. Before he kissed me. For like 14 seconds. By far the best kiss ever.

"What was that about?" I asked. "100 day kiss. Happy 100 day anniversery." He smiled his dorky smile.

"Right back at you." I smiled back.

"What time?" I laughed. "In 5, 4, 3, 2.." He counted.

*Gibby POV, 2 Months later.*

Well, it's been a long time, and nobody has officaily told me that Sam and Freddie are a couple. Guess it's time to tell Mrs.B.

I knocked on her door and waited. "Hello Gibby, how can I help you?" She asked. "I found out what's wrong with Freddie." I said. "What?" She asked.

"Your son Freddie, is dating Sam." I told her, while showing her the pictures on my pearpad.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed. "Yes, I know. Very shocking." I replied. "I-I-I'm going over there right now!" She yelled.

She started knocking on Carly's door. Very hard, auctully. "Freddie! Fredward! I'm coming for you!" She screamed.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson." Carly said opening the door, before she pushed her out of the way. "Come on in." Carly said. "Freddie, Freddie! Are you injured?" She screamed, running over to Freddie who was sitting on the couch.

"Uh, no?" He says.

"You!" She screamed, and pointed at Sam who was in the kitchen. "Me? What did I do?" Sam asked her.

"Your dating my Freddie-bear!" Mrs. B screamed. Sam and Freddie just had shocked looks on the faces, so did Carly. "Uh.. No I am not." Sam replied.

"Yes, you are! I saw you two kissing!" She screamed. "You what?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, on Gibby's pearpad. "Gibson..." Sam warned. Uh oh. "Mom, it's no big deal.." Freddie replied, trying to calm her down.

"Yes, it is. She is evil. She has been in jail! She is such a bad influence! Hasn't it always treated you horrible?" She said, looking very sad. "She isn't evil, only 4 times, she's getting better and "it" has a name! Her name is Sam and she happends to be my girlfriend!" Freddie screamed.

Sam just kinda stood there. I was shocked, because Sam should be yelling.

"You can't honestly care about that...thing!" Mrs. Benson screamed. "I do care about her!" Freddie yelled. "Do you Love her?" Mrs. Benson asked. "I-I really care about her." Freddie stuttered.

"Samantha, do you Love my son?" She asked.

"I really..Like him." Sam said. "You two can't even admit you Love eachother. And that's only if you auctully do!" She said.

"Mrs. Benson, I think maybe you should go.." Carly said. "Fine, Freddie be home in 4 minutes." She said walking out of the appartment. .

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**What's next:**

**The break-up.**

**Remember 7 reviews :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 4

**So this chapter has had stuff added to it. So be sure to re-read it! This is the last chapter :(**

**I love you will be up as soon as I get my 40th review!**

**Disclaimer: Why on earth would I be cool enough to own iCarly?**

"She's right." Sam said. Well, that was shocking. "What?" Me and Carly yelled. "I know, if we don't Love eachother, why be together?" Freddie screamed. "Fine, we shouldn't have ever been together in the first place." Sam yelled.

"Were supposed to hate eachother!" Freddie screamed. "I hate you!" Sam screamed. "I hate you too!" Fredddie yelled.

They both slammed the door, and left me and Carly standing there.

*Carly POV*

"You!" I yelled at Gibby. "Me? What did I do?" He asked. "How did you find out they were dating? When did you find out they were dating?" I asked him. "I found out like 2 months ago." He replied. "Oh. Well why didn't you tell us you knew?" I asked.

"Me? Why didn't you guys tell me?" Gibby scremed. "It was a secret." I told him. Well that was the truth. "Why?" He yelled.

"Because nobody wanted to start a fanwar! Could you imagine the fanwar that would start?" I replied. "Still, I thought I was part of iCarly! I do a lot! I put my feet in a buckett of hair for you people!" He screamed. He did in fact do that.

"I'm sorry, your right. We should have told you." I apologized. "Thanks, now what about them?" He asked. "I dunno." I say.

"Well, I'm going to leave. Got a date with Tasha." He replied, walking out the door.

"What am I going to do?" I screamed. "Hey kiddo! What goes on? I heard screaming?" Spencer said running into the room."I don't know. Sam and Freddie just broke up. What do I do?" I asked him.

"Sam and Freddie broke up? Why? I thought they were happy?" Spencer asked. "They were. Mrs. Benson found out and-"

He cut me off. "So she made them break up? Why didn't Freddie stand up for Sam? Why didn't Sam do anything?" He asked. "Freddie did stand up for her, I don't know why the heck Sam didn't say anything. Mrs. Benson isn't why they broke up...well entirely." I explanied. "Well why did they?" He asked. "Something about not loving eachother? I don't know." I said.

"Well, you should go talk to them." He suggested. I guess he had a point. "Sam first?" I asked, when I saw her come in.

*Sam POV*

"Carly, I'm hungry." I said, grumpy-ly. "Hey, you okay?" She asked. Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? "Yeah." I replied.

"You sure? What about Freddie?" She asked. "What about him? He's right. We hate eachother. It was absoulutly crazy to think that we could ever work." I told her. It was the truth as far as I'm concerned.

"You guys don't hate eachother. You LOVE eachother!" She screamed at me. "No, we don't." I replied.

"Yes, you do." Carly insisted. "No, we don't. I don't need the nub. My life is better without him." I told her. "Your going to realise you need Freddie more than you ever thought you did. He needs you just as much. You guys even eachother out! Not to mention the fact of how happy you guys were!" She screamed.

"That's just more of your Carly talk. Of course you would know that boyfriends come along all the time!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean that you always have a boyfriend! You can get whoever you want, and I can't!" I screamed at her. "Yeah, I have a lot of boyfriends, but I never had what you and Freddie do/did! I was so jealous, because you could tell you two were in Love by the way you looked at eachother, and that's crazy." Carly said.

"Whatever." I replied walking over to the fridge. "What about iCarly?" She asked.

"Freddie quit." I told her. "He what!" She screamed. "Yeah, no biggie. We use Gibby instead." I replied.

"What is happening?" Carly screamed.

*Freddie POV*

*Knock, Knock*

"Hey." I said as I opened the door. Carly was here. I expected that. "You alright?" She asked me. Hmm that was a good question. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I told her.

"Because you and Sam kinda sorta broke up...?" She replied.

"Yeah, but it was for the better. We were stupid to think we could date. I mean were Sam and Freddie for heaven sake!" I said.

"What about iCarly?" She asked. "I told Sam I would quit." I replied. By the look on her face that's obviously not the awnser she was looking for. "You can't quit!" She screamed.

"Not completely, no. I'm just not going to do the auctual show. I'll still work on the website." I explained. "We need you for the show though!" She yelled.

"Yeah, but you need Sam more. I can be replaced, and she can't." I replied. "You can't be replaced!" She screamed. "Yeah, I can. The show's going to lose half the viewers without her. We'll probably only lose like 1 percent without me." I told her.

"Fine, does Gibby know how to work the stuff?" She asked. "I'm going to give him a crash course before the show." I said.

"Oh, well alright. You sure about this?" She asked. "Yeah, and just because Sam and me broke uo doesn't mean you love you any less." I explained. "I just want things to be normal!" She cried. "Like things were normal with us dating?" I asked.

"True." She replied. "This will blow over, don't worry." I smiled.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	6. Auther note!

**I added to the last chapter, and it is the last in this story :( **

**There will be like 5 chapters in iLove You. I need one more review then I'll upload iLove You.**

**So be sure to re-read the last chapter. A lot of you guys wanted Sam and Freddie to be really sad.**

**The reason why they weren't sad in the last chapter is denial, so the next story will have them really sad.**

**The next story is my favorite :)**


	7. Another Auther Note!

I have posted this note on all of my fanfictions. Just to make sure it has been read. If any of have idea's for a new story of mine PLEASE tell me! I would love to hear your suggestions. Also if you have any idea's for my stories iHave an eating disorder or iHave Chicken Pox, tell me and I might put it in the story! I'm also planning on writing a post-iLove You story. I mean everybody else has so why not me? If you have any idea's on that, I wanna hear them too.

Thanks everyone, for all the favorite story/Auther alerts and everything!

I'm working on putting on my profile a thank you to everyone so check my profile soon to see your name!


End file.
